


Trade || Oneshot

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst?, Character Death, Consented Death, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Life Trade, M/M, Mild Gore, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George has freed Dream from the prison at the cost of his lives.  Dream makes an offer for George to live again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Trade || Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> TW || Mild Gore, Death, Consented Death

Dusk quickly rose above the silent plain. A creeper stood at the base of a corpse, covered in the deep gray netherite armor. True to his word, the Warden’s Will sliced clean through George thrice, for the single sin of freeing a friend. Lifeless, he lay there.

The remorse hovered on Sam’s face as he saw George’s corpse. He didn’t want this to happen, but all karma must come eventually.

“He could’ve done more damage if I had waited on that punishment,” Sam said.

Ghostburr hovered around Tommy and Quackity. A glowing book was held in the shorter one’s hand. The blond only showed anger through the quivering of his fist. Quackity held a bloodied sword in his free hand, staring at the green-hooded figure across the dimming plain.

Dream? He was broken. Power was nothing if he couldn’t share it with one of the only people he actually cared for. He dropped his axe on the ground in front of him. Where people expected blood to drip, there were only tears. Dream pushed his hoodie down and unclipped his mask. It fell to the ground.

His heart pounded slowly. He took his hoodie off and folded it. Neatly, he put the hoodie on the ground and put his mask on top of it.

“My life for his?” Dream asked.

Tommy and Quackity stepped back.

“You’ll go first,” the shorter one said.

“Fine by me. I deserve it anyway,” Dream responded without skipping a beat.

The Warden’s Will was taken out of George’s body. Dream stood and raised his hands in the air in surrender. Hesitation wavered in the air for the slightest of seconds and in that second, Dream saw everything he’d ever done flash by him. Although he wished to show regret, he couldn’t.

The sword cleanly went through him. Dream left with a smile.

Quackity opened the book. He began reviving them. One by one, Wilbur, George, and Shlatt stood in front of the Warden, the child, and the manager. Sam slowly handed the hoodie and mask to George, not meeting his eyes as he did so.

“What?”

“Look across the field.”

George turned around. His eyes met his friend’s corpse.

“What happened?” George asked, careful not to let any tears spill from his eyes.

“A trade.”

George waved his hand, showing he didn’t quite understand the creeper’s words.

“Well, you paid for freeing Dream. Dream… he broke. He offered his life for yours.”

George’s expression changed. Now, it displayed a more solemn surprise.

“He- he what?”

The Warden only nodded to his response.

George lifted the hoodie over himself. He pulled the drawstrings and walked away. He glanced at his hands and then quickly hid them in his pockets.

He earned a visit from DreamXD that night. As he tossed and turned in his creaky bed, The being simply entered the hut. He floated towards George and stood at the side of the bed.

“DreamXD, this probably isn’t a good time.”

“I have a message for you.”

George sat up.

“Dream says,’I’m sorry’ and that this hug is from him.”

The being hugged George and left the mushroom hut.

***

It’s been a couple of years since Dream’s death. Not many mourn it for all the torment and chaos Dream caused. Sap goes with George to visit the spot where Dream was buried. It wasn’t a very good burial, for neither of them knew how to bury a body. George was most vulnerable around this time.

DreamXD visited George often with messages from Dream. Fantasies and whispers of what Dream wanted. Sorries from Dream. Fragments of what Dream felt. It hurt and healed George each time.

DreamXD had protected George from the pain of SMP. He was shielded from the sorrows of the people. George was naive and he paid for it.

On particularly difficult days for George, he sometimes thought he felt hands or hugs. Maybe he did. He asked DreamXD about it once, only to get the vaguest answer he’d ever received.

“Dream, I miss you.”


End file.
